Do you like me?
by HannahMyers
Summary: How i think Tony and Ziva should get together, wink wink nudge nudge to any CBS writers who happen to read.


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own NCIS or the characters involved they belong to their respective owners, but I do own this scenario and I get annoyed when people copy ideas I have written, HOWEVER if any of the writers from NCIS want to use a similar scene in the show, I wouldn't mind in the least, in fact I'd love you forever and ever. I think it'd be a good scene for the season 5 finale, the final scene, the last one with Tony and Ziva. ; ) **

It was a late night and Tony had finally finished his paperwork, the soft light of the city came in through the window and both he and Ziva had their desk lamps on, McGee had, as usual, finished hours earlier and Gibbs had gone home presumable to work on his boat.

Tony rose from behind his desk, and walked around to the front, leaning back on it casually, Ziva rose from her desk and walked over to the filing cabinet, she turned and began to walk back over to her desk, "Ziva?" Tony said, Ziva sat back down behind her desk, the lamp lighting her face, "Do you like me?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Really?" Tony answered, walking over to lean down over her desk.

"Yes, you are a good person; you are kind and funny, smart and supportive, sometimes, and…" Ziva said looking at him and running her hand over her hair which was straightened and in a high pony tail. Tony shook his head and cut her off. Coming forward to stand in front of her desk.

"No, no, no, do you _like_ me like me? As in," he paused. "Do you find me attractive?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Ziva looked him hard in the eye, she rose from her desk "Oh, I see," Tony backed up a little so as he was standing in the middle of the gap between their desks. Ziva moved and stood close to him tilting her head up to face him,

"I do not know." She said with a small infliction of her head and shoulders. She fixed her gaze on him.

"Do _you _like_ me_? Tony?" she asked with a deep voice, which slightly exaggerated her accent.

"I don't know." Tony answered widening his eyes a little then retracting them.

Ziva put her left hand on his chest and her right hand on Tony's left cheek, she gently pushed her self up towards him, her eyes moved from his right to left eyes then down at his lips then, she closed her eyes and she kissed him, Tony closed his eyes, he kissed her, lightly at first then more intensely, then Ziva, standing on her toes, moved her hands around to the back of his neck and into his hair, he responded to her movements instantly placing his hand on her hips, he moved his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. They were so entwined and close, they could feel each other's heartbeats, entwined with the rhythm of their kiss, their body heat radiating from one to the other.

Ziva slid her hands from the back of Tony's head back down to his chest and pulled her face back. She ran her eyes over his face and down to his chest where her hands were spread before resuming eye contact.

"You like me." She said, then pulled her self away and returned to her desk and sat back down, Tony stood slightly shell shocked.

"You kissed me." He said.  
"Yes" Ziva replied.

"You kissed me." Tony repeated, turning on the DiNozzo charm

"I must like you, Tony." Ziva smiled at him, running her eyes down and up his body.

Tony moved over to Ziva's desk and leant over, this time he kissed her,

in, in, in, out.

Ziva tilted her head so as their forehead touched; she left her eyes closed but Tony opened his.

"Zee-vah."

"Mmmmm?"

"I just kissed you."

"I told you that you like me."

Ziva kissed him again, soft but lingering,

in, in, out,

They parted slowly; they left their faces so as their lips were nearly touching, occasionally brushing as they spoke.

"You must like me too." Tony remarked

"Don't you have paper work DiNozzo?" she asked a smile in her voice.

"Finished." Tony said

"Then why are you still here?" Ziva quizzed.

"I like you, remember?"

Ziva gave a small laugh and sat back, and saved what she was doing then shut down her computer. Tony collected his bag and stood in front of Ziva's desk.

"So, restaurant or do you feel like cooking?" Tony asked as Ziva stood with her bag and came around to face him.

"I'll cook." She said, leaning up to give him a brief kiss, then leading the way to the elevator.

"Oh good," He remarked, obviously delighted.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Once again, English isn't my first language (It's my third,) so please point out any mistakes.**


End file.
